Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by KaterPotater
Summary: Sequel to Just a Toy. When Hannah Abbott helped Draco Malfoy bring Death Eaters into the castle, she had no idea how much her life would change. Now she must survive her last year, help Harry Potter, and save Draco from the Dark Lord.
1. A Summer Letter

Your Program at a Glance  The Workout

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. None of these characters are of my own creation and I do not claim them to be. I have absolutely no money off of this adventure, I do it for mere entertainment and hope not to offend. All Harry Potter related characters are property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic. The title, once again, comes from a Barenaked Ladies song.

A/N: Yes, this is a long time in coming, but I've finally got the total story planned out in my head and feel confident this will turn out well. I followed the first ending because it will most closely follow the cannon.

--

Hannah's father was waiting for her when she got off the Hogwart's Express. The look in his eyes told her he was worried and she flashed a pearly smile, hoping it would calm him. Though he returned the smile, his shoulder muscles refused to relax. Without a word, they caught a portkey back to their country house.

The cottage felt empty. During the holidays, a large Christmas tree had filled the gap left by her mother. Now, without mother or tree, the full meaning of her mother's absence hit Hannah for the first time since the funeral. She felt an instant longing for Hogwarts, for her little corner in the Room of Requirement. She missed the stability, she missed having something to do, but more than anything, she missed Draco.

Hannah and her father wandered the cottage, passing like ships in the night. They exchanged few words and spent little time together. Hannah stayed confined to her room, surrounded in every news publication she could get her hands on.

A month into her summer holidays, Hannah received her first letter from Draco. She turned the thick parchment over in her hands, inspecting every detail. It was addressed, simply, to _Abbott_ and was closed with the Malfoy family seal in green wax. She imagined Draco pressing his ring into the hot wax just for her and her heart beat faster, if only by a millisecond.

It was several minutes before she could bring herself to break it. Even then, she carefully pealed the wax away from the parchment, like an obsessive mother trying to save every scrap of wrapping paper.

_Abbott—_

_I'm all right. Things are beginning to happen. You must promise me you will return to Hogwarts in the fall. It's the only way I'll know you'll be safe. Your father will be fine, he's pureblood. Stay low and do whatever I tell you. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Yours,_

_DM_

She read and reread the letter. It could have been written in Russian for all the sense it made to Hannah. With what happened at the end of last year, Hannah assumed Draco would be expelled from Hogwarts. As a consequence, Hannah had made no plans to return either. Through an intricate system of confidants, Hannah had been keeping tabs on the Weasley family and, subsequently, Harry Potter. Her goal was to follow and help him, in hopes of freeing Draco from the hold of the Dark Lord.

She wanted to write back to Draco, demand to know what was going on, but she couldn't. She had a feeling the only reason this letter had passed unmolested was because of the Malfoy family seal on the back.

Instead of writing to Draco, she took out a fresh scrap of parchment, wrote, "Never mind," and addressed it to Neville Longbottom at Longbottom Manor. Neville would let Luna know that there was no longer a need for constant vigilance.

A few weeks later, Hannah learned why Draco would be returning to school. Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hannah cried when she read the article. Harry Potter had been sure to tell everyone who really killed Albus Dumbledore and Hannah couldn't understand why he was the new Headmaster when he didn't even finish out the year and murdered his predecessor.

Another two weeks later, Pius Thicknesse became the new Minister of Magic. The Daily Prophet arrived at a rare family breakfast. Hannah dropped her spoon when she read the news, sending a fountain of milk onto the table.

"What?" her father asked, looking up from some piece of work.

Hannah thrust the Daily Prophet towards him. She sat in silence as he quickly scanned the article. "Do you think Thicknesse could be one of them?" This was the first time Hannah and her father had discussed the impending war.

"Why else would Snape become the new Headmaster? Only another Death Eater could appoint _him_," she replied calmly.

With a gruff, Mr. Abbott moved to a chair closer to Hannah. "Hannah, sweetheart, don't go back to that school. What they did to your mother…" his voice cracked. Hannah looked away from him. "They'll do it to you. Stay here, where I can protect you."

With more courage than she felt, Hannah looked up at her father. His eyes were sparkling with tears he was too proud to shed. When she spoke, she was surprised to hear her voice so steady and determined. "Daddy, I'm in Dumbledore's Army. I have to go back. They wouldn't dare do anything at Hogwarts."

"_I hope,"_ she added in her mind.

Though he looked unconvinced, Hannah got up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked up to her room. She resolutely kept her shoulders back and straight. Her walk showed the dogged determination she did not feel.

In a month, she gave her father the same kiss as she got onboard the Hogwart's Express. And still, he seemed unconvinced and, this time, no brilliant smile could satisfy him.


	2. On the Hogwart's Express

Your Program at a Glance  The Workout

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. None of these characters are of my own creation and I do not claim them to be. I have absolutely no money off of this adventure, I do it for mere entertainment and hope not to offend. All Harry Potter related characters are property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic. The title, once again, comes from a Barenaked Ladies song.

A/N: Okay, nothing I say is going to make the lateness of this all right. But this is my last year of undergraduate school and so I'm working on graduate school applications, essays, studying for tests, etc., etc. Also, this was my first time writing Neville and it was a hard line to walk, so hopefully the next chapter (which will be tons of fun) will come much sooner.

--

After hauling her heavy trunk into the first available cabin, Hannah sank into the corner nearest the window. The usual anticipatory feeling she got when riding the Hogwarts Express was squashed and left nothing but emptiness and longing. Never before did the thought of Hogwarts inspire such anxiety. She felt like she was in the fifth year again, with her OWLs just hours away.

She stared adamantly out the window. This did nothing to calm her down. Instead of seeing happy students returning to school, she saw anxious families weeping as they hugged their children. Hannah's lower lip twitched as the conductor pried a first year student out of his mother's arms.

The door slid open and Hannah's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to look but dared not.

"Hannah?" Neville asked.

With a rush of disappointment, Hannah turned to look at her long term Herbology partner. "Hi, Neville. What's up?" He slammed the compartment door behind him and shut the blinds before moving into the room.

"Hannah, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going with Harry." The tone of urgency in his voice compelled her to her feet. "Don't you know what they're going to do to you? There are going to be Death Eaters at the school. Death Eaters!"

"I know, Neville. I read the Prophet just like you." She worried the hem of her shirt as he paced around the cabin. Though she resented that Neville thought she couldn't protect herself, she was touched he cared so much.

"You have to go home. Don't get off the train, they'll just put you right back on again." He came towards her and grabbed her by the upper arms. Hannah recalled the last time Draco grabbed her like that, on the day that Snape killed Dumbledore. She wondered if there was something about her that demanded men grab her like this.

Neville's strong voice brought her out of her reverie. "We have to find some place for you to hide so you can get back to London."

"No, Neville. I know what I'm doing."

He released her like she was electrified, stepping back a few feet. The despair in his eyes made her melt. She closed the distance and gathered him into a hug. His head dropped onto her shoulder, like it did when he had a tough day in class and needed comfort. Hannah ran her hands on his back. She noticed he felt broader than before. "I promise I'll be okay. I have someone looking out for me."

"Well, Abbott, it better not be Longbottom here or you're in big trouble."

Neville's head snapped off her shoulder and he turned to the intruder. "Malfoy."

Draco leaned in the doorway and smirked at the pair. "As much as I'd love to be invited to the Longbottom-Abbott wedding, I fear I may be sick that day," he drawled, looking completely at ease in the situation.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Neville growled. Hannah felt Neville's hand on her waist, pushing her further behind him. The gesture made Hannah remember why he was in Gryffindor to begin with.

"Trying to protect your future wife? Well, I'm sure you'll be disappointed to hear that I need to speak with her. In private." He moved away from the door and held it open for Neville, who turned to look at Hannah. She nodded and, reluctantly, he exited the compartment.

Draco slammed the door on his back and stared at Hannah. "I'm beginning to think you're just a big tart, Abbott. I'm not even sure you ever loved me at all," Draco said with a half smile on his face.

Laughing and trying to restrain her tears, Hannah ran into his arms, which had opened just in time to catch her. "Why am I here, Draco?" she asked his shoulder. She inhaled the smell of aftershave and expensive robes.

"Because I'm here," he said bluntly, stroking her hair and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Hannah pulled away and sat next to the window. Draco followed and plopped into the seat across from her. "Listen, the Dark Lord has taken over the Ministry and—"

"I knew it!" Hannah shouted, leaning forward. "I knew Pious Thicknesse was just a stooge. I mean, who else but Lord Vol—"

"Don't say his name!" Draco interrupted. "He's got a trace on his name. If you say it, his goons will come and find you. They'll think you're a member of the Order and try to put you in Azkaban. You have to promise me never to say his name and never let anyone near you say it either." He was sitting at the very edge of his seat, looking at Hannah like an anxious father looks at his daughter about to go on her first date.

All Hannah could do was nod dumbly.

"Good," he sighed, leaning back in his seat. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. Hannah wanted to clasp that hand to her heart. Instead, she rung her hands together and watched him intensely.

A long pause followed. Hannah watched thoughts flicker across Draco's face, like clouds across the sun. She wanted to ask what was wrong, she wanted to know everything he was thinking. But she couldn't bring herself to speak. She slipped from her seat and moved next to him, putting her hands on his arm and shoulder.

The touch seemed to wake Draco out of his dreams and he turned to look at her. "There are going to be some changes at Hogwarts this year and you're not going to like them." He spoke very deliberately, picking each word thoughtfully. "But as long as you do exactly what I say, you'll be okay. Do you understand?"

Hannah nodded her head and he drew her into his chest. They rode like that all the way to Hogwarts without disruption.


	3. Muggle Studies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. None of these characters are of my own creation and I do not claim them to be. I have absolutely no money off of this adventure, I do it for mere entertainment and hope not to offend. All Harry Potter related characters are property of JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic. The title, once again, comes from a Barenaked Ladies song.

A/N: Happy Halloween! I told you I didn't forget it.

Much had changed at Hogwarts. Snape now sat in Dumbledore's place, surrounded by two bulky Death Eaters. Hannah didn't listen to whatever speech he gave. She hated the idea of Dumbledore's murderer sitting in his chair, working in his office, destroying everything he built. She went back to the Hufflepuff common room flushed with anger.

She headed up to her room without thinking. "Hannah, come back!" She turned and saw Ernie, Susan, and Zacharias assembled around the fire. "We want to talk to you." It was Ernie who had spoke.

Hannah walked back over to them and sat in the open chair. "Justin, Megan, and Eloise are all in hiding," Susan said, answering Hannah's unasked question. The usual jolly jingle in her voice was gone and her eyes were bright from past tears. Her great-aunt Amelia had been killed this summer and there were rumors the Dark Lord himself had done it. Hannah hadn't heard from Susan all summer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zacharias blurted out. "You need to be in hiding."

"You think they aren't going to find me if I'm not in school?" Hannah asked, her voice flat. "If they wanted to kill me, they would have found me, no matter where I went. At least here, I've got McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick to look over me, even if there are Death Eaters here."

Ernie sat on the arm of her chair, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. Hannah remembered how he had held her hand throughout Dumbledore's funeral, how he had cared so deeply for her wellbeing. She didn't know if she wanted to throw him off or snuggle deeper into his embrace. "Hannah," he said, pulling her into his shoulder. "Your mum was killed by these people," he breathed.

Hannah pushed his arm away. "I know," she sighed. "But I'm safer here. Trust me." She stood and walked up to her dormitory.

She drew the curtains around her bed and nestled into the plush pillows. She wanted to cry, but the tears never came. They were just looking out for her, after all. It was in their nature; Ernie had been doing it since she first stepped on the Hogwarts Express. But it was time that they stopped. She was seventeen, old enough to take care of herself.

And she had Draco to look out for her, even if they didn't know it.

The next morning, the Hufflepuffs gathered in their house common room around the bulletin board. A large, purple parchment was affixed to the wall stating, in large black letters:

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY:_

_All students third year and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to take the course of Muggle Studies._

_This has been approved by Magical Prime Minister Pius Thicknesse._

"This is a trap." She turned and faced Susan, Zacharias, and Ernie. It was Zacharias that had spoken. "Why else would we be taking Muggle Studies from a Death Eater? They're trying to brainwash us." The four looked at each other, knowing that Zacharias was right but hoping to Merlin he wasn't. They walked down to the Great Hall together, as if everything was okay. It wasn't until they received their schedules did they speak again.

"Muggle Studies with the Slytherins?" shouted Ernie. Susan dropped her toast and Zacharias spit out his pumpkin juice.

"When?" Hannah asked. She had let her scrambled eggs fall back onto her plate, though she hadn't felt the urgency the other three had.

Ernie looked directly at her. "In a half an hour." She could feel all six of their eyes on her but stared emphatically at her breakfast. She'd been taking Muggle Studies since her third year, at the insistence of her mother. How far from the truth could a Death Eater make such a subject?

"Muggles are dirty, rotten, no-good, thieving servants who need to be subdued for all wizard-kinds' sake!" Professor Alecto Carrow shouted a half an hour later. The Hufflepuffs had taken their seats in the front of the class, finding all the seats in the back to be occupied by Slytherins. Draco had given Hannah a sad wink as she passed, unnoticed by his band of cronies.

"But," Carrow said, rapping her wand against the board, "they could be crushed if it weren't for the even more conniving Mudbloods who dare to take the powers of true wizards." Words crawled across the chalkboard like splinters through shattered glass, spelling the word "Mudblood."

The Hufflepuffs looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, like they had done when Umbridge had been around in fourth year. Hannah turned full around, ostensibly to check the clock but really to look at Draco. His face was inscrutable, staring straight ahead at the board, letting his friends nod in agreement.

A loud _CLANK_ made Hannah turn back around. Carrow had slammed her fist onto Hannah's desk. "Ms. Hannah Abbott," she snarled. Her ugly face reviewed Hannah's, and gave her that disdainful look Hannah always conjured when thinking of Umbridge.

"You, my dear, are not a pureblood," Carrow said, running a hand through Hannah's hair. "You're mother was a Mudblood, and the filthiest of them all. I was so happy when the Dark Lord allowed me to kill her." She laughed, stepping away from the desk.

Hannah looked down at the place Carrow's hand had just left. The Professor continued on with roll call but Hannah didn't listen. She was being forced to take a class with her mother's murderer and accept it without saying anything. She looked back at Draco, who gave her an encouraging smile, no matter how brief.

A crane floated down the aisle and landed on her bag. She picked it up and read it as Carrow was intimidating Ernie for being a blood traitor.

_Meet me at our place after dinner._

_Yours,_

_DM_


End file.
